Diary of My Wounded Heart
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: Des mots griffonés sur un Journal intime qui rendent compte du désespoir et du malheur que son auteur ressent. Une histoire d'amour à couper le souffle. A méditer.


Diary of my Wounded Heart

1er Juin 2009.

Il semblerait que tenir un journal soit la solution. Je n'en suis pas sur, mais de toute façon, je ne suis plus sur de rien. Le psy me l'a dit : « tenez un journal, assumez et affrontez vos erreurs, vos démons et vous verrez, vous n'aurez plus besoin de drogue. Ni d'alcool. ». Je ne lui ai pas dit. Qu'il se trompait. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça. Pas plus que tenir un journal ne va m'aider. Je voudrais lui dire combien il a tort, et lui balancer sin chèque à la gueule, comme toi tu le faisais au début. Il est là le problème. Toi. Tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné, et moi je suis obligé de rester ici, retenu, et même si de l'extérieur ma vie parait dorée, il n'en est rien.

Ils m'obligent à vivre une vie dont je ne veux pas, m'abreuvent de mondanités qui m'écœurent.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais écrire beaucoup. Gus m'appelle. Et puis ma main commence à trembler. C'est le manque. Je sais que c'est mal, mais dès que mon crayon sera reposé, je vais me jeter sur le sachet de coke, celui qui est coincé entre mon matelas et le sommier. Pas de piquouse aujourd'hui. Pas le temps. L'effet serait trop violent, trop visible. Alors je vais sniffer, hop, ni vu ni connu, me replonger un peu plus dans les souvenirs, dans ma peur. Te rejoindre …

_« - Tu vas continuer comme ça encore longtemps, Bill ? »_

_Je m'énerve, une fois de plus. Il ne m'écoute pas, il plane trop. Ses yeux me fixent, mais je sais qu'il me voit pas. Ou qu'il m'ignore. Je sais pas. J'aime pas quand ses yeux sont comme ça. _

_J'ai l'impression que c'est pas vraiment mon frère en face de moi. Un démon circule dans son sang, envahi chaque recoin de son corps. Même ses cheveux, dans la lumière étrange de la chambre, semblent paraissent dangereux. Je sais que parler sera inutile, je ne connais personne de plus têtu que mon frère. Il est là, immobile, au milieu de la chambre, les bras ballants. Il aurait l'air de dormir debout si de ses yeux, ouverts, ne coulaient pas des larmes. _

_Je lui tourne le dos, et prépare son lit. Je préfère que la merde qu'il a pris fasse effet dans son lit plutôt que n' importe où dans cet hôtel de merde. _

_Merde ! Je me retourne, et voit Bill recroquevillé sur la moquette, sanglotant de toutes ses forces. Ca me tue de le voir comme ça, de dire ça, mais la scène est pathétique. Je soupire. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. _

_Je prend une couverture et l'étend sur lui. Je sors de la chambre en retenant comme je le peux mes larmes. Dans ma chambre, je prends ma guitare. Et joue. Un peu. J'me sens mal. Mon frère est loin de moi. Je me douche, me couche. J'ai pas faim. _

_Je sais que c'est lui qui me secoue. _

_« - Tom ? Tu dors ? _

_- Non, comme tu le vois, une jolie blonde est en train de m'faire la meilleure fellation du monde - -'. »_

_J'ouvre même pas les yeux. J'sais qu'il se dandine, et qu'il enroule une mèche de cheveux mouillés autour de son doigt. Il a dut se réveiller, il y'a une heure ou deux. Il est resté un peu sous sa couverture, et puis il s'est levé. S'est douché. Démaquillé et remaquillé. Pour se démaquiller à nouveau. Il est comme ça mon frère. Se remaquiller pour se démaquiller, ça lui donne l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment endormi en étant complètement défoncé. Ca lui donne bonne conscience. Ca lui donne l'impression d'avoir bonne conscience. Et puis il s'est posté devant mon lit. Et a prit son courage à deux mains. _

_C'est tout le temps comme ça. Il me regarde, et moi, à peine endormi, j'essaie de garder mon sourire. Je n'attendais que ça, comme à chaque fois. _

_Je lui fais un peu de place, et ouvre enfin les yeux. Il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, comme il est tous les soirs. Juste un boxer, et ses cheveux encore trempés. _

_« - Allez vient là. » _

_Il s'allonge près de moi, et reste au bord du lit, le plus près possible. Je n'essaie pas de m'approcher, c'est une question d'habitude. Quand il entendra ma respiration ralentir, et quand il sentira dans notre lien que je dors, il se rapprochera, et il s'agrippera à moi. Et le matin, comme tous les matins, il prétendra que c'est moi qui me serais rapproché de lui. _

_C'est tous les soirs comme ça. Depuis presque un an. Un an que mon frère se détruit. Un an que je suis impuissant à sa détresse. Un an que je souffre avec lui. On dit souvent que le lien entre jumeaux n'est qu'une supposition. Je dis non. C'est faux. _

_Il n'existe personne d'aussi liés que Bill et moi. Personne ne peu comprendre quelqu'un comme je comprends Bill. Je partage sa douleur, il partage le peu de bonheur que j'essaie de préserver dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je ne le fais pas pour moi. Juste pour que mon frère soit un minimum heureux. Même par procuration. _

1er Juin 2009, un peu plus tard. 

Finalement, je peux réécrire. Et je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis dans le salon, Georg et Gus à côté de moi, lamentablement étalés sur le canapé. Ils se sentent seuls, je le sais. Enfin, ils s'ont l'un l'autre, mais moi, ça fait longtemps que je reste dans mon coin. Trop longtemps. Sans doute. On se parle au minimum. Bonjour, bon appétit. T'as fini dans la douche ? Ouais, et toi ? Tu me passes le sel ? J'en peux plus de cette ambiance. Je voudrais aller les voir, leur dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais à quoi bon ? Eux aussi ils souffrent, eux aussi ils ont mal, d'avoir perdu Bill, de me perdre aussi. Peu à peu, irrémédiablement. Comme un poison qui s'insinue sournoisement dans le sang, qui fait siens chaque cellule, chaque protéine, et qui les refais à sa façon.

Je ne suis pas égoïste, que le premier à penser ça me regarde dans les yeux et me le dise en face. Je suis seul. Affreusement seul. J'ai perdu ma moitié, ma vie. Je suis mort de l'intérieur, réellement. Personne ne le comprend. David fait semblant de ne pas entendre, Gus s'inquiète beaucoup trop de ce que je peux faire de mes veines, et puis Georg préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il me manque. Tellement. Dans le van, je me suis endormi. Et j'ai rêvé. Une de ces après midis de rêve avec Bill. Un moment de plénitude totale. Et je me suis réveillé. Une fois de plus. J'aurai voulu ne jamais ouvrir les yeux, ne jamais plus entendre les questions connes des gens. Plein de compassion, de sollicitude, de gentillesse. Ecœurants. Vomitifs. Dégoulinant d'une hypocrisie à peine marquée. Et j'ai pleuré. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pleuré. Longtemps que Gus ne m'avait pas pris dans ses bras, et que je n'avais pas enfoui ma tête dans son cou. JE crois que la dernière fois c'était quelques mois avant la mort de Bill. Je m'étais disputé avec lui, et on ne s'était pas parlé pendant des jours. Je n'avais plus senti le lien, et la panique s'était emparé de moi.

_Je me réveille. Il me serre contre lui, encore une fois. Un de ses genoux est entre mes jambes, et sa main est posée sur mon bas ventre. Cette position ne me gène pas. Je sais que quelqu'un qui ne nous connait pas et qui nous verrait comme ça pourrait être étonné, choqué, mais je m'en moque. Gus et Georg sourient de nous voir comme ça, la tendresse est une évidence entre nous. Je rie des montages photos qui circulent sur le net, mettant en évidence nos coups d'œil tendres à Bill et moi, nos gestes doux. Evidement. On est des mecs, on est beaux, célèbres, à priori heureux, alors on a forcément quelque chose à cacher. Et bien non. _

_Et puis zut, j'ai pas envie de penser à ca maintenant. Je me retourne dans les bras de mon frère, et doucement, remet une mèche ébène en place. Il frémit, et resserre son étreinte. Sa main est maintenant sur mes fesses, et son genoux … son genoux quoi ! _

_Il gigote un peu dans mes bras, enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Son nez frotte doucement ma clavicule. Je sais qu'il cherche mon odeur, qu'il s'en abreuve. Les odeurs ont une importance vitale pour lui. Quand on était petits, Bill respirait toujours profondément les gens avant de les saluer. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il refuse, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur. Ou que la personne n'avait pas d'odeur. Et moi, je ne disais bonjour qu'aux personnes à qui il disait bonjour. _

_« - Bonjour. Il me dit ça de sa voix pâteuse du matin. _

_- Bonjour, p'tit frère. Bien dormi ? _

_- Ouais. J'ai fait un cauchemar … _

_- Tu racontes ? »_

_Bill déteste raconter ses cauchemars. Depuis toujours. Il est pudique, je crois être le seul à l'avoir vu nu depuis des années. Il a un corps magnifique, mais autant le dire, les remarques sur son physique androgyne, à ce qu'il parait, n'ont pas du tout eu une bonne influence sur son corps. J'ai donc la primeur de tous ses rêves, cauchemars, songes. Parfois, il en parle à Gus. Ce mec est une crème, le genre qui écoute pendant des heures, se moque gentiment de temps en temps, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre à l'aise. _

_« - Je sais pas … C'était bizarre. _

_- On a tout notre temps. _

_- Je sais, Little Boy. Je sais. Mais raconter mes cauch'mars, ca leur donne une sens … réel. Tu comprends ?_

_- Non, au contraire. C'est comme pour les vœux. Si tu les dis, ils ne se réalisent pas. _

_- Tu crois ? _

_- Je t'ai déjà menti ? _

_- Oui ! Tu as sout'nu que le père noël existait. Et je t'ai cru. Pendant des années. »_

_J'insiste pas. Il me dirait quand il aura envie. Seulement à ce moment. Je ne le force jamais à parler. On se rendort, enfin, je me rendors serrant Bill dans mes bras. Quand je me reveille, il est en tailleur à côté de moi, et trace du bout des doigts les bleus sur ses bras. Je m'approche de lui, et pose ma tête sur sa cuisse. Il baisse la tête, et pose une main dans mes dreads. Il adore jouer avec. Tout le monde dit que j'ai l'air d'un poulpe avec ça sur le crâne, lui trouve que je ressemble à la meuf de l'antiquité là, celle qui change en statut de pierre chaque personne osant la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai oublié son nom. De toute façon, ça fait un moment que Bill m'a pas sortit cette comparaison. Il enroule une de mes mèches entre ses doigts fins, et chuchote :_

_« - C'est moche hein ?_

_- …_

_- Tom … _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Répond au moins ! _

_- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Oui, c'est moche. Mais si les bleus étaient la seule conséquence de ta défonce quotidienne, ca me dérangerait pas. C'est te voir dans cet état qui me donne envie de vomir. _

_- Je … je suis désolé, tu le sais ? _

_- Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va y arriver. _

_- J'aime l'espoir que tu as. Même en sachant que c'est faux. »_

_Je ne réponds pas. Il est sur qu'il va mourir. J'ai envie de lui dire que oui, bien sur. Comme tout un chacun. Mais il serait bien capable de me dire comment, et quand. Et … et moi j'veux pas savoir. _

_On reste comme ça, immobiles, un long moment. Très longtemps, Bill joue avec mes dreads, et moi je trace des cercles sur la peau nue de sa cuisse. C'est souvent comme ça, le silence, une complicité du tonnerre. _

1er Juin 2009, encore plus tard. 

Je crois que je vais gerber. Bientôt. Pour l'instant, je suis léger. Léger. La mélancolie est encore plus présente. Putain de mélancolie. Putain de tristesse. Ma vie est détruite. Saccagée. Je crois que je te hais, Bill, de me faire ça. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire souffrir, quoi qu'il arrive, et voilà que je souffre plus que jamais. Tu m'as abandonné, tu ne ressens plus rien, tu me regarde de ton putain de nuage, et tu dois rire de me voir si pathétique, si toi, vers la fin. Ce que j'écris est horrible. J'ai même pas honte. Gus toque à la porte. M'en fout ! TA GUEULE STUV ! Merde ! C'est fermé à clef, ça veut bien dire c'que ça veut dire nan ?

J'ai envie de baiser je crois. Ou de pisser. J'suis pas trop sur. J'ai trop de mal à écrire, c'est presque drole. Bon, je vais pisser. On verra bien si c'est ça.

1er Juin 2009, de retour des chiottes.

J'avais envie de pisser, et de baiser, puisque la deuxième envie est encore là. Merde. Je veux pas tromper Bill moi ! Hey ! Toi qui commandes la chose que j'ai entre les jambes, t'veux pas aussi commander m'sieur dieu pour qu'il fasse revenir mon frère ? Mon amour ? Ma vie ? Nan ? Okey ! J'vais m'coucher.

2 Juin 2009, la tête dans le cul.

Tout compte fait, hier, j'suis pas allé me coucher directement. J'ai bu avant. Et j'suis resté penché au dessus des chiottes pendant au moins un quart d'heure, à rendre tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de sentir une main dans mes cheveux. Sa main. Et j'ai pleuré, comme un immonde gamin, j'ai pleuré comme j'avais rarement pleuré depuis … qu'il est partit. Il me manque.

J'ai beau me le répéter, qu'il me manque, ça ne changera rien, il ne reviendra pas. Ce n'était pas comme si la mort permettait un quelconque retour.

J'ai encore mal au bide, et j'ai un gout bizarre dans la bouche. Gustav m'a fait une tisane c'matin, mais il me faisait la gueule, encore une fois. J'ai été con, hier soir, mais il devrait être habitué. Je ne suis plus le Tom d'avant, je ne suis plus le mec plein d'entrain que j'étais. Tom n'est plus Tom quand Bill n'est plus.

Mon envie de baiser est passée. Heureusement. Je m'en voulais tellement hier, de cette envie, que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis sa mort. J'ai mal, encore plus maintenant, d'avoir eu cette envie que je ne veux plus avoir pour qui que ce soit. Il sera le seul. Toujours.

Merde, je crois que j'ai encore envie de vomir.

_Je regarde Bill se sécher les cheveux. Nous avons une interview aujourd'hui. Je déteste ça. Pour plusieurs raisons. Et notamment parce qu'il est tellement mal à l'aise dans ces moments là, et parce qu'il se défonce après. Systématiquement. Et j'ai peur de ces moments, où je me sens tellement impuissant. Depuis qu'il a commencé à se droguer, à boire, on ne fait plus de projets d'avenir, comme on le faisait avant. Je me rappelle de ces après midi qu'on passait dans l'herbe, dans le jardin de maman, ou dans l'herbe, à l'hôtel. Il faudra qu'on le fasse un jour. _

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?_

_- Toi. _

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Tes cheveux. Ton maquillage. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_

_- J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Que tu prends soin de toi. _

_- Je … _

_- Bill, excuse moi, j'aurais du … _

_- Non, tu as raison. Tu as entièrement raison. J'en ai marre, tu sais ça ? _

_- Je sais. »_

_Je me détourne. J'aime pas ce genre de conversations. _

_« - Tom ?_

_- Oui ? je répond en me retournant. _

_- Prend moi dans tes bras. »_

_Je souris. Bill est de nouveau Bill. _

_Je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparent, et le prend dans mes bras. J'aime cette sensation, j'aime le sentir près de moi, mon petit frère. Il est toute ma vie, tellement important. Tellement … pur. Il se sert contre moi, cache sa tête dans mon cou, et je sens ses cheveux encore humides sur ma peau, et je frissonne. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Ce n'est pas le moment. On verra plus tard. _

2 Juin 2009, dans mon lit. 

J'ai mal au crâne. Mal partout. J'ai envie d'me piquer, j'en ai besoin, je transpire alors que j'ai mal partout. J'en peux plus. Et j'écris quand même dans ce putain de journal. Je sais pas pourquoi je le fais.

Gustav m'a trouvé allongé dans la salle de bain, tout à l'heure. Et il s'est mis à me hurler dessus. Et il a finit par s'écrouler en pleurant. J'aime pas quand il pleure. J'aime pas quand il se sent mal, par ma faute. Je les détruis, comme la mort de Bill m'a détruit. Pardonne moi, Stuv, pardonne ma méchanceté, mon égoïsme, ma destruction lente. Je fais ce que je peux tu sais ? Toi, si pur, si bon, si serviable, tu ne mérites pas de supporter mon comportement. Pas plus que Georg.

Je dis des trucs que j'oserais jamais dire à voix haute, dans ce journal. Ca fait bizarre. Très bizarre. Je dis mes sentiments. Avant, il n'y avait que à Bill que je pouvais les dire. Est-ce qu'une part de Bill se trouve dans ce journal ? Où te caches-tu mon amour ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ? Tu ris de voir ma détresse ? Serais-tu devenu cruel ? Sadique ?

Non, bien sur que non. Je me fais pitié. Notre lien, je ne le sens plus. Ca me manque. Tellement. Je me souviens, quand j'ai cessé de le sentir. J'ai cru que c'était moi qui mourrais. Jamais douleur n'a été aussi forte, même mes migraines ne sont pas aussi fortes. Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour le moment. Gus m'a dit qu'il allait m'apporter quelque chose à boire. Un chocolat, j'imagine. J'aimais bien le chocolat chaud, avec Bill, dans notre lit. Notre lit … J'y suis couché en cet instant. Mais ton odeur a disparut mon cœur, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ne parte pas, j'ai même mis de ton déodorant dessus, parce que tu ne mettais jamais de parfum. Il n'y avait que ton odeur qui nous séparait, la nuit, nos corps luisants de sueur.

_Ses bras dans le bas de mon dos, et les mains les serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi, sous son tee-shirt, nos jambes quasiment mélangées, je ne sais plus laquelle est à moi, et laquelle est à lui. J'aime notre proximité, cette fusion de nos corps, de nos âmes. De nos cœurs. Et même si certaines personnes sont choquées par cette proximité entre mon frère et moi, ça m'est égal. Il est le seul important dans ma vie. _

_Sans me lacher, il parle. La voix basse, je dois arrêter de respirer pour le comprendre. _

_« - Dis p'tit Tom … _

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'abandonneras jamais hein ?_

_- Nan, bien sur que non ! _

_- Même la mort ?_

_- Même la mort ! »_

_Je promets, sans hésitation, parce que c'est la vérité. Vivre sans lui m'est impossible. J'aime beaucoup de gens. Gus, Georg, Dray, Maman, Papa, Gordon. Mais lui, c'est tout pour moi. _

_J'embrasse le haut de son crâne, et il sort la tête de sous mon cou, le regard interrogateur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, pourquoi je fais ça, mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tellement attirantes, tellement belles, et tellement douces, je m'en rend compte. Je ne comprend pas moi-même mon geste, mais je me sens bien, en sécurité, et j'ai l'impression que quand il est dans mes bras, il ne peut rien arriver à Bill. Il est ma raison de vivre. J'aimerais tellement être la sienne. _

2 Juin 2009, dans le salon avec Gustav et Georg. 

Ils voulaient que je vienne regarder un film avec eux. Ils ont gagné. Presque en toute logique, je n'écoute pas un mot du film, je ne saurais même pas dire de quoi il parle, ni quel acteur joue dedans. Mes pensées ne sont plus ici. Depuis bien longtemps. Je suis là, prostré sur mon fauteuil, alors que Hagen et Stuv sont ensemble sur la canapé, et sont super concentrés sur la télé.

Je me pose souvent la question. Bill est mort. Ma souffrance a été horrible, inimaginable, telle que je n'en connaitrais jamais plus. Mais normalement, les gens se remettent de la mort de ceux qu'ils aiment. Ils réapprennent à vivre, ils s'ouvrent de nouveau au monde. Pas moi. Ma douleur est toujours là, perçante, et n'a pas diminué depuis ce jour. J'ai toujours aussi mal.

Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis anormal ? Je ne pense pas. Je crois que je connais la réponse. Il était mon jumeau, nous partagions une âme, un monde où seul notre amour comptait. Nous étions amants. Aussi choquant de cela puisse être. Je l'aimais comme personne, et sur tous les plans. Je ne sais pas si ca fait de moi un monstre. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? Je me souviens, alors qu'il était si faible, qu'il me demandait de l'embrasser, pour lui donner un peu de ma force, un peu de la force de notre amour. Et je le faisais, parce que je voulais l'aider de toutes mes forces, et que si j'avais pu, je lui aurai donné non seulement la force de mon amour, mais aussi ma vie. Je serais mort pour qu'il vive. Sans aucune hésitation. Le problème est là. Mon problème est là. Ce n'est pas sa mort le vrai problème. C'est que moi je ne l'y ai pas suivit.

_iSes lèvres contre les miennes. C'est bon. Tellement bon. Je voudrais l'avoir contre moi comme ça, toute la vie. Des siamois. On voulait être des siamois, quand on était petits. Ne jamais être séparés. Un cœur pour deux, un corps pour deux âmes, la meilleure façon pour deux personnes qui s'aiment au-delà de la raison de ne jamais être séparés. Et puis on a grandit, et nos baiser, depuis quelques semaines, sont notre lien à nous. En plus du lien mental. Qui existe réellement. Peu de gens le savent, encore moins le croient. C'est stupide pourtant. Nous avons passé neufs mois dans le ventre de notre mère, sans doute les plus beaux de notre vie. Deux être à part entière sont nés de ce qui devait ne devenir qu'une seule personne. Alors nous sommes liés, c'est évident. Je sens son bonheur, de plus en plus rare, je sens sa douleur, ses doutes. Je sais quand son esprit est embrumé par l'alcool ou la drogue, sans pour autant connaitre la moindre de ses pensées. Bill et moi ne sommes jamais vraiment éloignés. Jamais plus de quelques kilomètres. Et jamais très longtemps. Et c'est encore plus vrai depuis qu'il se drogue. Depuis presque un an. J'ai du mal à y croire. Un an que je cauchemar a commencé. _

_Alors en cet instant précis, je ne pense qu'à ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, de plus en plus souvent, et je lui répond que moi aussi. Pas par gentillesse, parce que comme dit Bill, « Tom n'est pas gentil. Il aime ». Je trouvais ça stupide. Mais c'était avant. C'est fini maintenant. Il a raison. _

_Il m'embrasse de plus en plus, de plus en plus souvent. Quand il est mal, ou quand il voit que moi je vais un peu moins bien que d'habitude. Il se drogue toujours autant, mais je crois que c'est pour la forme. _

_Cette fois, notre baiser est différent. Il me donne des frissons. Il me fait réagir. Je ne devrais pas. J'avais toujours considéré que ces baisers étaient une preuve de tendresse, comme pour me rassurer, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il semblerait que non. Et sa langue sur mes lèvres, je ne sais pas si j'en veux plus, ou si j'ai envie de le repousser. Est-ce que j'ai envie de te repousser, Bill ? _

2 Juin 2009, toujours dans le salon. Le film est finit.

Le film est terminé. On a parlé avec les mecs. De Bill.

Alors que je reposais le journal tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte du film que l'on regardait. Et j'ai eu envie de tout casser. Lord Of War. Son film culte. Comment ont-ils osé regarder ce film ? Me faire regarder ce film ? Ont-ils oublié ? Oublié à quel point Bill pouvait être fasciné par ce film ? Par la violence des scènes, par l'amour fraternel qui émane de ce film ?

J'sais pas si j'leur en veux. Il leur manque, je le sais. Combien de fois j'l'ai aient entendus pleurer, le plus discrètement possible ? Il leur manque, et moi je ne pense qu'à ma propre douleur. Est-elle comparable avec la leur ? Non, bien sur. Aucune douleur n'est comparable avec la mienne, je le sais, j'en suis sur.

Je pense à Maman. Là, tout de suite. Et je suis en colère. Merde ! Elle est en vacances, aux Maldives. C'est synonyme de souvenirs pour moi, mais c'n'est pas ce qui compte, maint'nant.

Elle est en vacances, alors que son fils est mort. Comment peut elle ? L'abandonner ? L'oublier ? Comment parlera-t-elle de lui dans quelques années ? Comme du fils prodige disparut trop tôt dans des circonstances tragiques et mystérieuses ? Je la hais.

Georg et Gus me regardent, il y a encore des traces de larmes sur leurs joues. Et moi, je détourne le regard, je préfère écrire. Je comprends ce que Bill ressentait quand il écrivait des chansons. Il se vidait de son amertume, de sa haine pour ce monde, et cachait quelques mots tendres entre deux insultes.

Vers la fin, ses chansons étaient hard, vraiment. Fucking Word. Il maudissait chaque personne de cette terre, chaque battement d'aile de papillons qui avaient provoqué son mal-être.

Et ces gens, ces papillons, je les deteste. Je les onis. Je les écraserais sous mes talons, et leurs ailes translucides seront pareilles à celles de mon ange : détruites. Mais une chose est sur : même avec les ailes détruites, Bill restera toujours le plus bel ange que la terre ait porté. Oh mon dieu je l'aime. Je crois que je vais vomir. Encore. Merde !

3 Juin 2009, dans mon lit. 

En fait, c'est faux. Je suis dans notre lit. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur. Pas son parfum. Il n'en mettait pas. Sauf quand il avait trop bu, et qu'il essayait comme il le pouvait de cacher l'odeur. Bref. Son parfum. L'odeur de son corps. Ca a ravivé plein de souvenirs en moi. Nos étreintes, ses doutes, nos réveils, les moments d'intimité. Et le matin de sa mort. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ou ce matin. Je revis cet instant à chaque fois que je me réveille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me tourner vers lui pour savoir qu'il était mort. A travers le lien je l'ai sentit. Comme une évidence. Une évidence dont je me serais bien passé. On était encore enlacés, ses bras autour de mon corps. Dans la même position que celle dans laquelle on s'était endormis. Il m'avait murmuré un « je t'aime » à l'oreille, et je m'étais retourné pour l'embrasser, avant de lui murmurer mon amour. Et de reprendre ma place, son ventre serré contre mon dos. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait. Je ne le sentais plus. C'est comme si une part de moi était morte à cet instant.

Fichues larmes. Je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Encore une fois. Avant, les fois ou je pleurais se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Maintenant, ce sont les fois où je ne pleure pas qui se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Et encore. Je suis généreux.

Je crois que je lui en veux. C'est affreux, égoïste, méchant, narcissique de ma part, mais je lui en veux de me laisser seul. Oui, Bill, mon amour, mon jumeaux, toi qui m'avait supplié de ne jamais t'abandonner, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? Alors que je n'avais besoin que de toi pour être heureux.

La musique, mes guitares, mes fringues, mes dreads, tout ! J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi, pour que tu restes, que tu continues à me sourire ! J'aurais même tout abandonné pour que tu ne meurs pas, même si cela avait signifié que l'on soit séparés, que tu vives à 3000 km de moi, qu'on ne se voit jamais. Mais j'aurais senti ta vie, le lien ne serait pas mort. Nous ne serions pas morts.

J'en ai marre parfois de ne penser qu'à ça. Sa mort. Sa vie. Sa non-vie. Ce qu'il aurait fallu pour qu'il ne meure pas. Ou pour qu'on meure ensemble.

_« - Tom …_

_- Oui ? Je murmure, doucement. _

_- Des fois … j'ai envie de mourir … »_

_Le monde me tombe sur la tête. J'le savais, que des fois, la vie ne lui suffisait plus. Que des fois, il espérait ne pas se réveiller de son sommeil. Mais qu'il me le dise … ca donne une dimension trop réelle à la chose. Et je deteste tout ce qui est trop réel. _

_« - Dis pas ça … s'il te plait, je répond d'un ton suppliant. _

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_- Parce que moi, sans toi, je ne suis plus rien ! Je suis mort !_

_- J'aime quand tu me dis ça … c'est ce qui me donne la force de rester. »_

_Il m'embrasse. Doucement. Ca fait presque un mois et demi, et nos baisers sont toujours aussi évidents, aussi souvent. Ils restent des baisers, pas forcément chastes, mais des baisers. Je crois que c'est uniquement un moyen d'être plus proches l'un de l'autre. Des fois, je crois que je voudrais … plus, mais quand je le vois me serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec ses peluches étant enfant, cette envie disparait. Et j'ai honte. Mon dieu, tellement honte !_

_Sa langue joue doucement avec la mienne, qui voudrait tellement plus. Et ses mains qui se glissent sur mes hanches, sous mon tee-shirt XXL. Fait-il exprès ? Se rend-il compte à quel point j'ai du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Je ne crois pas. Mais peut importe. _

_« - Hey les mecs, vous avez pas bientôt fini d'vous pelloter ? »_

_Georg, tout en élégance. Je t'emmerde Georg. Retourne embrasser tes cageots, si ça te suffit. _

…

…

…

_Je viens de comparer mon frère à une baise. Je viens de comparer mon frère aux histoires de cul de Hagen ! Non ! _

_Il est bien plus que c'la. Bien plus. Il soupire, lance un regard méchant à Georg, et me tire vers ma chambre. On passe nos journées dans ma chambre. A faire des projets. Cet été, on ira en Espagne. Comme quand on était petits. On se baladera sur la plage, et il m'a même promis qu'il essayera d'arrêter toutes ces merdes avant. Pour qu'on ai de vraies vacances. La plage, le sable chaud. Nous. Lui et moi. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Ces projets riment avec renouveau. Un nouveau départ. Enfin. Nous allons avoir une nouvelle vie. J'y crois. Vraiment. _

_Et puis ce sera l'occasion pour le groupe de recommencer à silloner les routes. Nous refaire un publique, maintenant que nous avons enfin réussi à placer notre opinion entre deux signatures de contrats. Bill a écrit une chanson aujourd'hui. Dur. Vraiment. Fucking Love. __Fucking Life. Fucking world. Fucking Celebrity. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. _

_Bien qu'écrite en allemand, il y avait des expressions comme ça en anglais. Ca rend plus fort. Parce que tout le monde peut les comprendre, j'imagine. J'ai commencé à chercher une mélodie. Et Gus et Georg ont promis de plancher dessus. Notre prochain album sera magnifique. Etonnant. Et peut-être qu'on cessera – enfin ! – de nous considérer comme un vulgaire boys-band. _

_Le con. Il continue à m'embrasser, et glisse ses mains dans mon dos. C'est bon, j'aime ça. Cette sensation, ce bonheur qui envahit chaque recoin de mon corps, qui coule dans mes veine comme de l'argent liquide. En même temps, je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je profite de sa faiblesse ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour tout dire, j'en ai marre de m'poser des questions. Nan, c'est vrai quoi ! Embrasse moi, Bill, embrasse-moi. Personne d'autre ne mérite de me toucher avec la tendresse que tu as, personne d'autre n'en a le droit. _

_Il m'embrasse, et à mesure que le baiser devient plus passionné, plus fougueux, une pensée s'insinue en moi : il est ma vie, sa mort sera la mienne. _

3 Juin 2009, dans la voiture.

On a un rendez-vous avec une maison de disque. Pas de nouvel album en vue, non. Enfin pas dans le sens que vous pouvez imaginer. Ce qu'on nous propose, c'est un album posthume. Et je vais refuser. Sans aucun doute. Ces gens se moquent complètement de savoir si mon frère aurait aimé cet album, si il aurait voulu qu'on dévoile ses chansons, inédites, qu'il avait préféré garder pour lui. Ils veulent se faire du fric sur le dos de mon frère, sur le dos de sa mort. Ils veulent que les fans, ces putains de femelles en chaleur, versent quelques larmes en écoutant les chansons de mon frère. Ils veulent même que quelques artistes chantent les chansons qui n'ont jamais été enregistrées. Et c'est hors de question. Gus et Géo sont d'accord avec moi, mais on sait qu'on ne fera pas le poids bien longtemps : entre moi qui suit imbibé d'alcool et de drogue, et les G's qui n'ont aucun droit sur les chansons, n'ayant écris ni les paroles ni la musique, on va bien vite se retrouver à voir sortir un album dont nous ne voulons pas.

PUTAIN ! Je suis en colère, vraiment. Georg et Gustav ont posé chacun une main sur mes cuisses. Je les aime ces mecs là, mais j'ai du mal à supporter qu'on me touche. Mais je supporte. Pour eux. J'ai vu Gus pleurer juste avant qu'on parte. Et Georg l'a serré dans ses bras. Ca fait bizarre de voir deux armoires à glace s'étreindre, et pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Moi aussi j'aurai besoin d'une étreinte. Sauf que voilà, c'est de ison/i étreinte dont j'ai besoin. Pas d'une autre. Rendez-vous en enfer, mon amour …

_On est dans le salon. Tous ensemble. Et David nous regarde. Il est en colère. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi froids, aussi insensibles. Aussi distants. Je peux voir les dollars dans ses pupilles. Il se moque de voir que Bill ne va pas bien. _

_« - Il va falloir qu'on parle, les garçons. Sérieusement. »_

_Bien sur. Parlons, David, parlons. Georg et Gustav se regardent. Nous regardent, Bill et moi. Bill est pelotonné contre moi, et tient une de mes mains. Nos doigts sont enlacés. Non, ce n'est pas une position de frère. C'est une étreinte amoureuse, tendre. Je le protège. Il me donne son amour. _

_« - Ce que vous avez fait, pendant la réunion avec le président d'Universal, c'est juste honteux ! J'savais même plus où me mettre ! J'avais jamais eu autant honte ! Si j'avais pu j'me s'rais caché sous la table ! _

_- Tu te tais ! S'écris Gustav en se levant. »_

_Il est impressionnant Gustav. Très impressionnant. Beaucoup le décrivent comme attendrissant, je sais que beaucoup de filles le comparent à un nounours adorable, qu'elles ont envie de serrer contre lui. Mais quand il se met en colère, Gustav est tout sauf adorable. Lui si calme, si passif habituellement, se lève, se dresse de toutes ses forces. Et c'est réellement l'occasion de se rendre compte de sa force. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et le rictus qu'il affiche est effrayant. _

_« - Tu te tais ! Tu n'es personne pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ou non ! Tu te tais, et tu arrête de nous prendre pour des putains de cons ! A partir de maint'nant, soit tu fais ce qu'on te dit, soit tu dégages. Définitivement !_

_- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Gus … _

_- Il se rend parfaitement compte, intervient Georg, sans même se lever de sa chaise. Et nous sommes parfaitement d'accord avec lui. »_

_Bill et moi, on acquiesce. Sans se concerter. Bien sur qu'on est d'accord. Et puis, il faut dire que si on ne nous exploitait pas comme ça, Bill n'aurait jamais plongé dans la drogue …_

_**Flash-Back. **_

_**« - QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA, BILL ? **_

_**- MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MELES ? **_

_**- JE TROUVE DE LA COKE DANS TA CHAMBRE ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE REAGISSE PAS ?**_

_**- OUI ! PARFAITEMENT ! MELE TOI DE TON PUTAIN DE CUL DE GUITARISTE DE MERDE ! »**_

_**Il m'a achevé. Vraiment. Je n'sais pas quoi dire. On est là, tous les deux, échevélés, comme si on venait de se battre. Alors que non. Pas du tout. J'ai trouvé un sachet de coke dans ses affaires. Et c'est trop. Il buvait déjà pas mal, si maintenant il s'met à s'droguer, ça va pas aller. Du tout. Merde ! Je m'assoie au bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. J'le comprend pas. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive …**_

_**« - Tom …**_

_**- Quoi ? je répond sèchement. **_

_**- J'veux pas qu'tu t'inquiètes. C'est pas grave d'accord ?**_

_**- Si, ça l'est. Et je comprend pas pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de te … droguer !**_

_**- J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça … Si tu savais … »**_

_**Oh, oui, j'le sais, Bill, j'le sais. Et je sais à quel point il s'en veut, j'le sais très bien. La semaine dernière, lors d'une apparition du groupe, une fille s'est faite agresser par d'autres fans. Quand Bill a voulut l'aider, elles lui ont sauté dessus, et l'autre fille à eut un bras cassé et les jambes écrasées. Mon frère a été traumatisé, inutile de le préciser. **_

_**Alors c'est pour ça ? La célébrité ? Tout ça ? Mais, Bill, si tu n'es pas fort, j'vais faire comment moi ?**_

_**Fin du Flash Back. **_

_David nous observe, le regard mauvais. Il s'arrête sur nos mains, à Bill et moi, et esquisse un sourire mesquin. J'sais pas c'qu'il a en tête, mais ça m'est bien égale : c'qu'on lui a dit revient à un licenciement. J'sais qu'on va avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer, mais ca m'est égal, parce qu'une chose est sur maint'nant : lui ne trouvera sans doute plus jamais d'emplois. _

3 Juin 2009, de retour du rdv.

Ca c'est mal passé. Très mal. Le mec, là, l'avocat, à vu les traces de piqure sur mes bras, et les mecs d'la maison de disque ont tout de suite mis fin à la conversation. J'crois que Georg et Gus m'en veulent, mais ils font comme si de rien était. On a décidé de dissoudre le groupe. Enfin, plus de Tokio Hotel. Ca appartient à un autre temps. Une époque pleine d'amour, de promesses. D'espoir. Important, l'espoir. C'est exactement ce qui manquait à Bill. Exactement. Il me manque. J'me lasse pas d'le dire. La vie sans lui n'a aucune saveur, aucun intérêt.

J'vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui. Je sais pas si ce journal me fait réellement du bien, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un moyen de dire à Bill ce que je ressens vraiment. Et si il lisait ce journal, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Et si c'était réellement un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui ?

Pff. Ta gueule, Tom. Arrête de dire des conneries, on va finir par croire que tu les penses vraiment …

4 Juin 2009. Bourré. 

On est le soir. On est presque demain en fait. Et je suis bourré. Pas défoncé. Mais bon. J'aime la vodka. Pure. Pas orange. Ni pomme. Pure. Qui brule la gorge. Bill me tripote. Ca fait du bien. Putain Bill lache moi ! J'suis en train d'écrire. Oh ! Je bande ! Bravo ! Bill est là, ce soir, avec moi. Il traine dans la chambre, mais je ne sens pas son odeur. Il est revenu, mais il ne me laisse pas le toucher. Lui seul peu me toucher. Il pleure, là tout de suite. Mon amour, ne pleure pas, j'ai besoin d'écrire dans ce journal.

TU N'ES PAS VRAI ! LAISSE MOI ! JE T'AIME ET TU ME FAIS SOUFFRIR ! POURQUOI ? TU VEUX QUOI ? QUE JE TE REJOIGNE ? CA VIENDRA ! BIENTOT ! Je t'aime mon amour … je t'aime tellement …

5 Juin 2009, le soir. 

Mon dieu. Mon putain de dieu. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ça hier soir. Mais la vérité me saute aux yeux. Je vais le rejoindre. Bientôt. Avant la fin du mois. Il me manque.

C'est affreux. C'est … pire que le manque d'oxygène je crois. Pire que tout. Pire que la mort, pire que la pire des blessures. Même la plus intense des défonces, des beuveries ne peut me faire oublier ça. Et moi j'écris ces mots si horribles sur ces feuilles blanches, qui me semblent être le désert, tellement immense. Je ne finirais pas ce cahier, c'est inutile. Et puis, pour quoi faire ? Pour en commencer un autre ? Puis encore un autre ? Et tout relire dans trente ans, alors que j'en serais à mon ixième cahier, et que je n'aurais même plus la force de mourir ? Je l'ai. Je vais le faire. Mourir pour lui. Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et je sais que personne ne pourra m'en vouloir. Georg, Gus et Andreas. Ils comprendront. Ils sauront que Bill et moi on sera enfin réunis, enfin ensemble. Ils seront heureux pour nous, et viendront sur notre tombe, nous narguer, et tout sera presque comme avant. Quand on était heureux, tous ensembles. Bill et moi, surtout.

Je suis en train de parler de ma propre mort, et ça me fait sourire. Etrangement. Car je sais que ce sera une délivrance.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu le psy. Et on a parlé du journal. Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions. M'a demandé si ça me faisait du bien d'écrire, si je redevenais plus sociable. Pour le fait d'écrire, oui, ca m'fait du bien, pour la sociabilité … On verra une autre fois hein ! Comme si c'était ma priorité.

_« - Je t'aime, Tom, tu sais. _

_- Moi aussi, Bill, moi aussi. »_

_Il m'a dit ça de sa voix tranquille, allongé contre moi sur notre lit. Il dort avec moi systématiquement maintenant, toutes les nuits, sans aucune exception. _

_Je sens à sa voix qu'il est enervé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon ange ? _

_« - Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'amour, Tom. _

_- Je sais. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je sais de quoi tu parles. »_

_Et c'est vrai. Je sais à quoi il fait allusion, je ne le sais que trop bien. Notre relation a évolué. Je n'sais pas si nous sommes un couple, mais nous ne sommes plus de simples frères, de simples jumeaux. Mais je sais aussi à quel point je l'aime. C'est assez indescriptible. Incompréhensible, quelque part. Aimer son frère plus que de raison, avoir des envie de sensualité avec lui, cela restait un mystère pour Tom. L'embrasser ne me choque plus réellement, j'y prend un plaisir incroyable, le besoin de le protéger est plus présent que jamais. Je l'ai dans la peau, réellement, comme jamais. Qu'il se drogue … ça me fait mal. Et bizarrement, je ressens les effets secondaires. Enfin, je me sens planer, avec lui. Notre lien est plus fort que jamais. Je crois que je suis amoureux. De mon frère. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? _

5 Juin 2009, presque demain. 

Depuis que j'ai écris que j'ai envie de mourir, cette idée n'me quitte plus. C'est affreux. Et je m'en veux, quelque part. Et d'un autre côté, j'suis fier. Je vais rejoindre mon frère. Je me sens comme un enfant qui est sur le point de recevoir un jouet dont il rêve depuis des mois. Depuis des semaines, qu'il a compté, après avoir supplié ses parents, qui ont finit par céder. Moi, je n'attends l'autorisation de personne. Seul Bill compte. Et je ne pense qu'à lui. Tout le temps. C'en est flippant. Entre deux rails de coke, entre deux bourrages de gueule, je vois son image, son regard si doux, et ses lèvres, si belles, si douces, si tendres. Il me disait des mots d'amour avec ces lèvres, et aucun son n'est plus beau que ceux qui sortaient de ces lèvres. Sons tendres, sons passionnés. Sous la couette, ou pendant le petit déjeuner. Il me manque continuellement.

Je crois que ce journal n'est que la répétition lassante de tous les moments où Bill me manque, de tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Et je me sens incapable de relire les premières pages. C'est comme si mon cœur se déchirait. Que va devenir ce journal, quand je ne serais plus là pour le remplir ? Vendu dans une vente aux enchères comme une vulgaire guitare, comme une vulgaire tenue de scène ? Laissé au torchon le plus généreux ? Ou oublié au fond d'un tiroir ? Je n'sais pas. Mais je veux pas qu'il aille n'importe où, je veux pas que n'importe qui ne lise ma vie, ne lise mes secrets, ma souffrance, ma putain de souffrance, et « this fucking love » qui me détruit, et qui m'a gardé en vie pendant tellement longtemps. Je ne veux pas que ce journal devienne l'objet de polémiques, cet amour, ces souffrances, tout cela n'appartient qu'à nous. Lui et moi. Bill et moi.

Si toi que je ne connais pas, toi qui lis mon journal, tu ne l'as pas encore fermé, honteux de t'aventurer dans les souffrances d'un couple, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de détestable, et je te déteste. Si tu es Georg ou Gustav, je peux comprendre ta curiosité, mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte que tu lises ceci. Mon dieu … je dis vraiment que d'la merde.

J'ai envie de boire. De me piquer. Merde. Je sais que je vais le faire. Bientôt. Sans aucun doute.

Je reviens. Plus tard. Mes mains commencent à trembler, c'est affreux. Cette sensation de manque, j'en ai tellement conscience. Mais le manque de drogue n'est pas le pire. Je voudrais tellement être anéanti par la drogue. C'est ce que font les gens faibles. Se droguer. Boire. Avoir encore plus mal pour oublier une douleur déjà trop présente. Mais il s'accroche. Il ne me laissera pas l'oublier. Et je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier cette douleur.

Je sais plus ce que je dis. J'écris, ça me fait penser à lui quand il écrivait, penché sur une table, ou en tailleur sur le lit, des tas de feuilles autour de lui. Ses cheveux sur les yeux, et les lèvres pincées, complètement concentré. Le monde n'existait pas autour de lui, et je ressentais son bonheur dans ces instants, puissant. Ca me rappel quand on faisait l'amour. La même plénitude. Le même bonheur, l'impression d'être au sommet de tout, que rien d'autre n'existe.

Ses chansons me faisaient l'amour. Et moi je vais aller retrouver mes seringues. Notre seul lien maintenant, mon amour.

_Gott. Il est dans un état épouvantable. Pourquoi une petite dispute de rien du tout est-elle aussi dangereuse pour lui ? Pourquoi est-il si faible, alors que je dois être si fort ? Bill, mon amour, redresse-toi. Sois fort. Pour moi. Pour nous. Fais-le. _

_« - Tom … Prend moi dans tes bras. »_

_Et moi je ne résiste pas. Je l'enlace, doucement, m'asseyant derrière lui, le dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se laisse aller contre moi, il sanglote. Ca me brise le cœur, comme à chaque fois. Mais je ne peux pas pleurer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il souffrirait trop. Je n'ai que le droit de le rendre heureux. _

_Il se retourne, m'embrasse. Trop fougueusement, presque violemment. Et la façon dont il passe ses mains sur mon corps, la rapidité avec laquelle il s'approche de mon caleçon, ça me fait un peu peur. Mais mon corps réagit, et mes mains commencent à le caresser, je lui rends son baiser. C'est bon. _

_Je sais qu'il n'a pas bu, qu'il ne s'est pas drogué. Gustav l'a surveillé pour moi, et il m'a certifié qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce canapé. _

_Ses mains sur mon corps, ses yeux encore plein de larmes, et les sanglots qui persistent à secouer mon amour des pieds à la tête. Aigre-doux. C'est bon. Sa langue sur mon cou, ses doigts qui tracent des cœurs dans mon dos, tirant doucement sur les dreads de temps en temps. _

_Sa bouche qui murmure des je t'aime à mon oreille, son corps qui guide le miens, c'est lui qui est fort dans cette union, moi je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'un guide, d'un ange pour me guider. Oui, mon ange, guide moi. Aide-moi. Aime-moi. Afin que je ne sombre pas. _

_Nous, nus, sur ce canapé qui en a tellement vu. Ferme les yeux canapé. Oublie ce qui va se passer. Ca n'appartient qu'à nous. _

_Nos vêtements, entassés sur le sol, et les gémissements de Bill. Mon frère gémis sous mes attouchements, il aime sentir mes mains sur son corps, ma bouche qui le découvre. J'aime son gout. Le gout de l'amour._

_Lui en moi. Douleur. Merde. On rembobine. _

_Lui en moi. Douceur. Vas et viens. Besoins de plus. Encore. Mon amour. Mon bébé. Mon ange. Reste là, en moi. Je te protège, tu me fais vivre. La fin du monde peut arriver. _

_« - Tom … _

_- Oui ? _

_- Je t'aime. »_

_Je pars. Avec lui. Joui. Comme jamais. Redis-le. Répète-le. Fais-moi hurler d'amour. _

6 Juin 2009. Je vais mourir dans 4 jours.

Je suis sinistre. Horriblement sinistre. Je programme ma mort. C'est affreux nan ? Peut m'importe. Je sais que ma mort approche. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de ma mort. Et Bill m'attendait. C'était simple. Magique. Je me réveillais, un matin, et Bill m'attendait, assis sur le bord du lit. Torse nu, ses cheveux tombant sur les épaules. Ses bras étaient intacts, comme si jamais il ne les avait transpercés de piqures mortelles, et même de loin, sa peau avait l'air si douce, si désirable. Comme quand je le mordillais, et qu'il gémissait sous moi.

J'ai envie de fumer. Je reviens. Dans quelques minutes. Ou dans quelques heures.

_Nous avons fait l'amour. Il est là, la tête sur mon épaule, et trace des signes incompréhensibles sur mon torse. C'est bon. Indescriptible, en fait. J'ai fait l'amour avec mon frère, et mon cœur bat encore à une vitesse ahurissante. Lui en moi, vas-et-viens, encore et encore, PLUS FORT, et on repart, et les images défilent dans ma tête. Il chante doucement, « An deiner Seite », et des frissons me prennent de partout. Je l'embrasse, il se sert un peu plus contre moi. Je caresse du bout des doigts la peau abimée de ses bras, et j'ai les larmes aux yeux de savoir qu'il souffre tant, qu'il ressent tellement le besoin de se faire du mal. _

_« - Je t'aime, petit frère. »_

_Il est surprit je crois. Ce n'est pas souvent que je dis des mots d'amour comme ça, il n'y est pas habitué. Mais j'ai besoin de lui dire. J'ai ce nœud à l'estomac, ce quelque chose qui me fait peur. Pourquoi notre bonheur est-il taché par cette inquiétude qui me prend sans relâche ? J'aimerai savoir … Ce qui nous attend, ce que nous serons … Mais en attendant, je profite. Je lui dis ce que je pense, je lui murmure une litanie de mots d'amour, le genre de trucs qui me dégoutaient quand on regardait la télé avec maman. Il se serre contre moi, et me pose un doigt sur la bouche. Ca l'agace je crois. _

_« - Arrête. J'ai l'impression que tu me fais des adieux. _

_- Tu veux pas que je t'dise que jt'aime ?_

_- Si. Bien sur. Mais pas comme ça. Ca … ça m'fait peur. _

_- Ok … _

_- T'es vexé ? _

_- Non, pas du tout. _

_- Si, t'es vexé. _

_- Oui, j'suis vexé. Et alors ?_

_- J'aime quand tu fais cette tête. _

_- Quelle tête ?_

_- Celle-ci. _

_- Pfff. _

_- Allez, embrasse-moi. »_

_Et je cède. J'aime céder à ses caprices. On est pareil. Ses besoins sont les miens, nous partageons les mêmes envies. _

_Passer des heures comme ça, avec lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Sans mot superflus, sans maquillage pour étouffer les petits défauts – que d'ailleurs il n'a pas – que lui et moi, et tant pis pour les gens autour. Gustav et Georg s'habituent à la situation, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils nous regardent nous embrasser, alors qu'on est tous devant un film, et de plus en plus ils sourient d'un air attendris. Ils savent qu'on s'aime, et peu leur importante de quelle façon on s'aime. Bien sur, ça les gène d'entendre Bill parler de nos nuits ensemble, mais ils savent qu'il le fait seulement pour les embêter. _

_Lui, et moi, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa tête posée sur mon torse, quoi de meilleur ? Quoi de plus agréable ? Je suis heureux. Je pourrais mourir maintenant, à la condition qu'il me suive. Je le sais. Du jour où il mourra, je mourrais aussi. _

6 Juin 2009, ma mort sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Demain, j'irai chercher de quoi me défoncer. J'aurai voulu aussi sainement que Bill, mais mourir d'une crise cardiaque à mon âge est peu courant, et je ne suis pas assez pourri par les drogues quelles qu'elles soient pour que mon cœur lache au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai hate. Comment est-ce que ce sera ? Beau ? Douloureux ? Est-ce qu'il m'accueillera à bras ouverts ? Sera-t-il aussi beau ? J'ai du mal à me souvenir de son visage, même si je vois des photos de lui partout, je veux le voir en mouvement, souriant, face à moi. Sa chaleur … Son parfum … Son odeur tellement douce et agréable. Bref.

J'sais pas c'que ca va me faire de mourir. J'ai un peu peur. Un tout petit peu. Pas de la souffrance. Mais surtout que je me rende compte qu'une fois mort, je ne puisse plus le rejoindre. Et si on était séparés définitivement ? Je crois que ce serait tellement horrible, tellement décevant, moi qui espère tellement fort, tellement ardement le revoir, l'embrasser, le toucher. Entendre sa voix chanter In Die Nacht juste pour moi. Bon sang, c'est sans doute la seule chanson du groupe que je connaisse par cœur.

Alors … voyons …

In mir wird es langsam kalt  
wie lang könn' wir beide hier noch sein  
Bleib hier  
Die Schatten woll'n mich hol'n  
ab heute wird die uhr durch´n countdown ersetzt  
Doch wenn wir gehen,  
dann gehen wir nur zu zweit  
Du bist  
alles was ich bin  
und alles was durch meine Adern fließt  
Immer werden wir uns tragen  
Egal wohin wir fahr'n  
Egal wie tief

Refrain  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht

Ich höre  
wenn du leise schreist  
Spüre jeden Atemzug von dir  
Und auch wenn  
das Schicksal uns zerreißt  
Egal was danach kommt  
das teilen wir

Refrain  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht

In die Nacht...irgendwann  
In die Nacht...nur mit dir zusamm'

Halt mich. sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht  
Nimm mich mit und halt mich  
sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht

Refrain  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht

Du bist  
alles was ich bin  
und alles was durch meine Adern fließt

Putain je pleure comme une gamine … Chagrin d'amour … C'est exactement ce que je vis … Et je sais maintenant ce que vivent les personnages des livres, des films, ceux qui passent leur temps à pleurer en se gavant de films déprimants, de pots de glace écœurants et de boites de chocolats qui ne fondent jamais.

J'ai vu un film l'autre jour … Et il m'a horrifié. Est-ce que Bill et moi sommes tombés aussi bas qu'Harry et Marianne ou Sarah ? Est-ce qu'on est aussi pitoyables ? En tout cas, j'ai promis de ne plus me faire de piqures …. Enfin pas avant le jour J.

C'est effrayant. Je programme ma mort. Comme je le ferais pour une fête … J'ai un peu peur de ce que les gens vont pouvoir dire de ce journal, de ma mort. Ils auront confirmation. Que Bill et moi on s'aimait plus que de raison. Mais qu'importe.

Il me manque tellement. J'ai l'impression que ce journal ne m'aide pas réellement. Je pleure un peu moins, mais la douleur n'en est que plus présente, plus vive. Plus dur, encore et encore. Je noircis les pages, jour après jour, mais je rabâche tout le temps la même chose. Je répète encore et encore la même chose, le même manque, celui de mon amour, que j'essaie de compenser par le manque de drogue, le manque d'alcool. Je me sens vide. Je ne sers plus à rien. Et ce nœud à l'estomac, qui me pèse un peu plus chaque jour.

On dit qu'avec le temps la douleur s'efface. C'est faux. En réalité, elle fait tellement partie de nous qu'on y est habitués.

7 Juin 2009, encore 3 jours.

J'en reviens pas. Et j'ai de plus en plus peur. C'est humain non ? Quel imbécile serait capable de croire que je vais me jeter la tête la première dans la mort, alors que j'aurai pu vivre tellement d'années de plus ? J'ai peur de ce que je vais laisser derrière moi, de tout ce que j'aurai voulu accomplir avant de rendre mon dernier souffle. Ca m'effraie, de savoir que jamais ma mère ne connaitra la véritable raison de ma mort. Gustav, Georg et Andy seront les seuls. Je sais, c'est égoïste, contraire à toute logique. Mais qui a dit que je suis logique ? Que l'amour obéit à de quelconques règles de raison ? J'ai peur, parce que je sais que je ferai souffrir des gens, mais je sais aussi que personne ne souffrira comme j'ai souffert à la mort de Bill.

Et si je me trompais justement à ce sujet ? Et si quelqu'un ressentait le besoin de mourir à ma mort ? J'espère sincèrement que non. Je le fais, parce que c'est le seul moyen de purger le monde de ma souffrance, parce que je n'ai pas la force de faire autrement. J'ai toujours été contre le suicide moi. Les gens qui se scarifiaient, je ne les comprenais pas. Ceux qui se suicidaient, je les méprisais. Faibles. Qui ne méritaient pas le cadeau qu'est la vie. Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement, comment ils pouvaient se faire mal au point de se donner la mort, d'abandonner tellement de personnes derrière eux. Pour moi, la vie a toujours été quelque chose de tellement sacrée, la part de tarte que tu savoures jusqu'à la dernière miette, en prenant le risque que les cerises n'aient pas été dénoyautées.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, assis sur mon lit, ma guitare près de moi, à parler de ma mort future. Je me rends compte combien mourir demande de la réflexion. C'est comme organiser des vacances, trouver le lieu, l'agence de voyages, les activités, la saison, les personnes qu'on emmène avec nous, les tarifs. Pour mourir, il y a tout un tas de choix à faire. La façon, le jour, le moment de la journée, le lieu, ce que l'on va léguer. Parce que non, je ne suis pas stupide, je compte bien léguer mes biens. Et ce sera fait dans les règles de l'art. Mais peu importe pour le moment.

Est-ce que je dois me détester ? Me mépriser ? Alors que finalement, je ne veux que vivre dans la mort ce que je n'ai pas trouvé dans la vie. Qui pourrait me reprocher ceci ? J'abandonne des gens ? Certes ! Mais eux ont disparus de ma vie quand mon frère est mort. Ils ont cessé de demander des nouvelles, parce que la famille Kaulitz, et le groupe Tokio Hotel, sont devenus une bande de parasites, sans intérêt, et surtout, puant la drogue et l'alcool à plein nez. On puait l'argent, par un moment, mais ça n'a jamais éloigné qui que ce soit. Au contraire.

Je vais me suicider, comme le fait le commun des mortels. Dont je fais parti. Je vais rejoindre mon frère, vivre un amour interdit. Ou pas. Le doute reste total. Je ne parle pas de religion, je suis athée, pour moi la religion n'est qu'une perte de temps indescriptible, un moyen de délester les honnêtes citoyens de leurs bourses. Et de leur libre arbitre. J'ai seulement peur que mon geste ne serve à rien.

Je fais des rêves réellement étranges dernièrement. Tout comme je remarque que ma façon d'écrire dans ce journal change beaucoup. C'est plus … réfléchi. Moins fougueux. Je connais mieux ma douleur. C'est presque devenu un animal de compagnie à présent. Un serpent qui se serait enroulé autour de mon putain de poignet de shooté, et qui m'a en son pouvoir. Qui me susurre des paroles devenues presque réconfortantes, des paroles qui me laissent l'illusion que non, je n'oublie pas peu à peu l'odeur de mon amour, que non, les traits de son visage et sa voix après l'amour ne sont pas de plus en plus flous dans mon esprit. Ce serpent porte une part de Bill en lui, ou peut-être est-il Bill, je n'en sais rien. Son venin m'est devenu indispensable, et finalement arrêter de me droguer serait une bénédiction à côté du manque que je ressens pour Bill.

Je rêve de son corps. Toutes les nuits, ou presque. Des fois j'oublie, je me réveille juste en sueur, mais vu l'état de mon corps, je sais que je ne peux que avoir rêvé de lui. Et des fois, j'ai oublié tout lorsque je me réveille. Ce sont ces matins-ci les plus douloureux, les plus durs à vivre. Je pleure, à m'en dessécher le corps, et plus d'une fois mes hurlements ont réveillé Georg. Je ne compte plus les matins ou Gus est venu me voir, dans ma chambre. Pendant quelques mois après la mort de mon ange, personne ne pouvait entrer dans ce sanctuaire à son effigie. J'avais placardé des photos partout, fait créé des bâtons d'encens parfumés à son parfum, et j'avais sortis tous ses vêtements. Mais Gustav est le premier à avoir su percer les remparts de ma prison dorée. Et il a eut les bons mots. Tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or. Le contraire est vrai aussi. Gustav, il ne brille pas. En tout cas, je sais que par rapport à Bill et moi, quand tout allait bien, il était en retrait souvent. Pas qu'il s'en soit jamais plaint, non, mais disons que celui qui méritait réellement de briller, c'était lui. Ce mec est incroyablement pur, tellement gentil, si profondément prêt à tout donner pour ceux qu'il aime. Il ne brille pas, mais dans l'obscurité de la vie on ne voit que lui.

Ces matins là, il vient donc, et me prend dans ses bras. Des fois, il m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Ca n'a rien de choquant pour moi, Bill souriait de nous voir comme ça. C'est un truc entre Gus et moi. Il m'embrassait quand j'allais mal, je l'embrassais à mon tour quand son regard se faisait trop triste, trop brillant pour n'être pas dû à des larmes ne demandant qu'à déborder. Il me prend dans ses bras, et moi je m'effondre en hurlant ma douleur, et je suis trop minable pour être net. C'est qu'ils sont rares les soirs ou je m'endors avec le sang pur de toute drogue. Ou d'alcool. Et ca me fait tout à coup un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux, et c'est presque comme si c'était Bill qui me serrait contre lui. Je sais que c'est un peu malsain, trop peut-être, mais je connais Gus, et il n'y a aucune arrière pensée ni dans ses actes ni dans les miens. C'est juste une grande amitié. Et il sait que j'ai besoin de ses bras de temps en temps pour me sentir bien.

Je suis dépendant de bien trop de choses je crois. Je l'étais de Bill. Est-ce que si je n'avais pas été aussi dépendant je serais dans cet état ? Est-ce que si on n'avait pas été jumeaux on serait tombés amoureux ? Je n'sais pas. J'ai pas envie de savoir.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu d'écrire mon testament. Enfin de le finir. Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques temps. Je ne vais pas parler de ça ici, pas donner de détails, parce que c'est douloureux. Décider de ce que je vais donner aux gens après ma mort est quelque chose de délicat. Savoir ce que je vais faire de mes guitares, mes précieuses, mes douces, me déchire le cœur. A qui vais-je confier ma quantité de vêtements, mes cd, tout ce que personne sauf Bill n'a jamais vu ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Quand mon Bill est mort, j'ai hérité de toutes ses affaires. C'était mon droit le plus légitime, et jamais je n'aurai accepté de toute façon que nos parents y touchent. Maintenant, que vont devenir ces objets ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Vendus en enchère ? Exposés par des musés ?

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire. Gustav et Georg sont sans doute dans le salon en train de regarder je ne sais quelle série débile. Peu m'importe. Ils ne rient pas, chose qu'ils faisaient bien plus souvent, avant. Dans trois jours, je serai mort. Dans trois jours, ce mot ne me séparera plus de Bill, ne me séparera plus de ma vie.

_Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici. Mes yeux sont encore collant de sommeil, mais je me sens déjà mal à l'aise. J'essaie de bouger, mais le bras de Bill est lourd sur mon corps. Bill ! Le soucis vient de lui ! Je le pousse un peu plus brutalement, et c'est tellement bizarre … Bill ? BILL ! _

_Je le sens plus dans le lien ! Je le secoue, de toutes mes forces, mais il est tellement lourd, tellement plus lourd qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il est mou. Il ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas ! Bill ! Bill ! Mon amour ! _

_Je hurle ridiculement ma douleur, et le vide qui se fait en moi. Il est là, tellement beau, tellement pâle aussi, dans ces draps froissés de nos ébats de la veille. _

_J'ai mal à la gorge, mais j'm'en fous ! Je comprend pas ce qui se passe. Gustav et Georg viennent tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre, sans doute allertés par les cris, par mes cris, mes hurlements. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter._

_Allez, Tom, réveille toi, tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, un simple petit cauchemar ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE ME REVEILLE PAS ?! Merde ! _

_Gustav me tire en arrière, et lui aussi pleure, je comprend de moins en moins. Mon frère dort, il n'en a donc pas le droit ? J'entend Georg prendre le téléphone, et appeler les pompiers. _

_Non, non non, Bill n'a pas besoin des pompiers ! Bill ! Réveille-toi ! Dis-moi que tout va bien ! Embrasse-moi ! Dis-moi que je suis ridicule de pleurer ainsi, mais s'il te plait … NE LEUR DONNE PAS RAISON ! _

_Gustav me chuchote des trucs sans fin, sans interêt à l'oreille, et me pousse vers le salon. Mais pourquoi ? JE veux rester avec Bill, je veux le prendre dans mes bras, le réchauffer. Oui, il a seulement besoin d'être réchauffé. _

_« - Laisse-le Gus, dit Georg d'une voix lassée. »_

_Je le remercie même pas, c'est inutile, et je saute sur le lit, prend Bill dans mes bras. Il est nu, encore. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me lève, et enfile une caleçon. J'en prend un deuxième, et doucement, aussi lentement et tendrement que je le peux, je l'enfile à mon frère. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, comment va-t-il réagir quand il se reveillera ? _

_« - Il ne se réveillera pas, Tom, dit Gustav dans un sanglot. »_

_Arrêtez ! Stoppez ça tout de suite ! Mon frère ne peut pas … non, c'est impossible, ridicule, totalement inconcevable ! _

_J'entend vaguement la sonnette, et les pompiers entrent en courant dans l'appartement. Ils se précipitent sur Bill, et une vague de conscience m'assaille. _

_**Heure du décès : 5h14. **_

_Mon frère ne se réveillera pas. Jamais. Bill … Je t'aime. _

_**Nom de la victime : Bill Kaulitz. **_

_NE ME LAISSE PAS ! JE T'AIME ! _

_Je ne sais pas depuis quand c'est arrivé. Une heure, une semaine. Un mois, un an. Gustav vient de venir me voir, on part bientôt pour … l'enterrement. Les larmes remontent une fois de plus, et je cache ma tête sous le traversin. J'ai besoin de son odeur. J'inspire, profondément. Mes mains touchent quelque chose. Un sachet. _

_Je sais d'avance de quoi il s'agit. Drogue. Dans un geste un peu trop naturel, je l'ouvre, et prépare un rail. Je sniffe, et me sens presque mieux, instantanément. _

_Je vais enterrer mon frère dans quelques heures. Et je l'aime. Tellement. Un jour, je mourrais. Et je mourrais heureux de rejoindre celui que j'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Ce jour est proche._

* * *

15 Juin 2009.

Je suis tombé par hasard sur ce journal, et j'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Tom Kaulitz, tu es un enfoiré de première classe ! Je te hais, espèce de petit con prétentieux, toi qui a osé nous abandonner pour des raisons complètement stupides ! Je te hais de nous faire pleurer plus que notre tour ! Je te hais pour tout ça, pour avoir emporté avec toi une partie de nos cœurs, à Georg et à moi, pour avoir mis le mot « fin » à une aventure que nous aurions voulu ne jamais voir se terminer. Je te hais, et par-dessus, j'ai même pas les couilles de te hair réellement. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu as conscience du mal que nous ressentons, et que tu peux lire ces mots. J'espère que tu as mal, aussi mal que moi, et que tu as l'intelligence et le cœur de pleurer. De nous pleurer. Je te hais espèce de con, tu nous manques déjà tellement …

Gustav S.

30 Juin 2009, 

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écris il y a quelques jours de cela, et putain c'est toujours aussi vrai. J'ai envie de me dire que tu lis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui est dans ce journal, espèce d'enfoiré. Et je te le dis : tu me dégoutes ! Tu nous manques tellement, je ne comprends pas ton geste ! Qu'est-ce qui te faisait croire que mourir te ferais retrouver Bill ? Merde quoi ! Bien sur, je savais que tu voulais mourir, retrouver ton frère, mais c'est ce que disent tous les gens qui souffrent non ? Je t'en veux, d'avoir abandonné la vie si lâchement, et d'avoir laissé tellement de monde derrière toi. Est-ce que tu as conscience que je pleure comme un bébé à cause d'un putain d'imbécile tellement amoureux qu'il a décidé de se la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette ! Est-ce que tu es conscient que Georg passe ses journées à pleurer ? IL A COUPE SES CHEVEUX EN SIGNE DE DEUIL ! Lui qui les aimait tellement, qui en prenait un tel soin, il les a coupé avec une putain de paire de ciseaux, et en plus, il a fait ça comme un dégueulasse ! Il a 3 millimètres de cheveux sur le crane, il ressemble plus à rien ! Et ses yeux tout le temps rouges arrangent rien ! Il ressemble à un zombi ! Il traine dans la maison comme un alcoolique, il se lave à peine, mange une fois tous les quatre jours, et pique des colères impressionnantes !

Je t'imagine d'ici en train de râler parce que c'est pas ta faute. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas t'en vouloir ? Ton geste nous a détruits, a détruit Georg, m'a détruit. Tu as agis avec un égoïsme impressionnant ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! J'ai réellement cette envie à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici. Ca vaut mieux il me semble. Tu sais quoi ? Demain on doit voir pour ton testament. J'espère que tu ne m'as rien légué. Je l'espère vraiment.

Oh bon sang Tom Kaulitz, comme je te hais ! Et tu me manques tellement pourtant …

Gustav S.

14 Juillet 2009, 

Nous sommes à Paris, et à l'heure où j'écris nous sommes dans le taxi, Georg et moi. Nous avons pensé que faire un tour dans les villes que nous avons préférées, que vous avez aimées, peut-être une bonne chose, un pèlerinage en quelque sorte. N'allez pas croire que je ne vous hais plus, que je vous ai pardonné. Disons que la douleur commence à prendre le dessus, mais je ne peux pas le montrer à Georg. Il souffre déjà tellement, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tomber aussi bas. Et par là, je ne dis pas qu'il boit, ou qu'il se drogue. Non, il n'est pas vous. Certainement pas. Il est fort, mais même les plus forts souffrent parfois. Ca me déchire tellement le cœur de le voir pleurer, prostré sur son canapé, serrer entre ses doigts les photos de vous, qu'il considérait comme ses petits frères, sans doutes les personnes avec moi qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Vous savez quoi ? Il est doublement orphelin, vous étiez sa famille, il est plus seul que jamais. Oui, je suis là, mais avec qui il riait ? Avec qui il faisait l'imbécile ? Avec vous, petits morveux trop amoureux pour réfléchir ! J'ai toujours trouvé l'amour beau, rêvé de romantisme, j'me suis toujours dit que je le jour où je rêverai de quelqu'un d'une certaine façon, ce serait un signe. J'ai toujours pensé que cette personne me ferait rougir plus que vos blagues salaces, et que je serai prêt à traverser les océans pour elle. Quand je vois ce que vous avez été prêts à faire, je me sens minable, complètement dérisoire. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Mourir pour quelqu'un, laisser tout derrière soi ? Je ne crois pas. Et même si la lumière commence à se faire en moi, je vous en veux tellement, tellement. J'ai une part de haine en moi, entièrement retournée contre vous, et ce pour encore un peu de temps.

J'ai tellement peur, je sais même pas vraiment de quoi. Que Georg m'abandonne ? Que je me retrouve encore plus seul, dans mon monde, moi le timide et disgracieux Gustav, que personne ne voit ?! Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Oh que oui on me voit maintenant ! Parce que vous êtes morts les mecs ! On me demande des choses horribles, d'imiter vos signatures, et tout un tas de choses idiotes ! Je … je vais craquer les mecs, je vous aime vous savez ? Tellement, j'ai besoin de vous. I Miss You ! So much !

Être à Paris me fait tellement étrange. Je revois tous ces lieux devant lesquels vous vous extasiez. Oh bon sang … Ce mot est horrible … Enfin, il me ramène à l'horrible vérité. Crise cardiaque. Overdose. Vous êtes morts, et j'ai un mal fou à écrire ces mots. Vous savez, quand je me lève le matin, que je vois que vous êtes absents, j'ai un vieux reflexe de gamin de quatre ans. Je me dis que vous êtes partis en course, que vous avez eu envie de faire du shopping en amoureux. Enfin bref, je me ferme les yeux. C'est … minable.

On est passé sous la tour Eiffel. Et putain, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Mes mains tremblent, et j'ai du mal à écrire. Pourquoi, plus d'un mois après … vous me faites toujours aussi mal ?

On va passer à une émission de radio aujourd'hui. La seule radio qui nous ais jamais respectés. NRJ. Je sais pas de quoi on va parler, sans doute de vous … Ca me stresse, quelque chose de bien …

On verra bien ce que ça va donner. J'ai peur d'être déçu. De tout façon j'ai peur de tout en ce moment. Peur du noir, peur de la solitude, peur de la foule, peur des espaces trop étroits. Peur des objets pointus. Peur de tout. Est-ce que je suis pitoyable ? Je sais pas si je vais écrire ici dès ce soir. Ecrire ici, c'est une extrémité. Quand je vais très mal. Quand je suis trop en colère contre vous, bande de petits cons prétentieux.

Gustav S.

20 Janvier 2010. 

Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris ici. Bon sang, plus de six mois que j'ai pas ouvert ce foutu cahier. Je l'avais planqué au fond de ma valise, et j'avais fait semblant de l'oublier. Mais oublier ce journal, ç'aurait été vous oublier. Et j'en suis incapable, oh mon dieu ! Je relis tout ce que j'ai pu écrire sur vous. Toutes ces paroles que je vous ai adressées, ces paroles lâches. Je m'en veux tellement, parce que maintenant, je comprend. Moi qui croyais être intelligent, ouvert aux autres, doté d'une grande compréhension, c'est finalement Georg qui s'est révélé le plus loquace de nous deux !

En parlant de Georg, il est en cet instant en train de se lisser les cheveux. Il a dut apprendre à le faire, et les premiers temps, il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien, c'était relativement comique. Très drôle même. Le premier fou rire que nous avons eu après votre mort, les mecs, a été du à ça. Il avait commencé à se lisser les cheveux alors qu'ils étaient encore mouillés, après presque trois mois de négligence effrontée de ses petits amours, comme il les appelle. Du coup, ça sentait le cochon grillé à l'autre bout de l'appartement, et il avait un dégradé forcé, si je puis dire. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement bon, une réelle délivrance. Ca nous a fait un bien fou, à lui comme à moi je crois. On s'est retrouvés allongés sur le tapis de la salle de bain, avec cette odeur épouvantable, à se tenir le ventre tellement il nous faisait mal. Et on a pas bougé pendant des minutes, des heures peut-être. On s'est endormis. Et quand on s'est réveillés, on est tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En chialant, comme des gamins, limite on gueulait. Tu te souviens, Tom, quand on parlait de ces gamins qui se roulaient dans les magasins pour avoir quelque chose ? Nous c'était la même chose … et c'est vous qu'on voulait. On vous voulait comme jamais, on ne voulait que vous. Après ça, on s'est douchés, tout habillés, ensembles. Et on l'a souvent fait ensuite. Quand l'un de nous allait mal, quand on avait trop mal pour parler, et que seule la fraîcheur de l'eau pouvait nous calmer. Oh oui, on en a passé des heures sous l'eau, l'un contre l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on commence à se remettre, je me dis que jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches. Georg et moi, on est la bouée de secours de l'autre. On en a conscience : lui et moi c'est à la vie à la mort maintenant. Enfin, ça l'était déjà avant, mais plus encore aujourd'hui. On est plus inséparables que jamais, plus complémentaires que jamais.

Tu sais quoi Bill ? Georg est devenu très adroit dans l'art de se lisser les cheveux. Des fois, je le regarde faire. Il est un peu ridicule, la tête en bas, le lisseur dans une main, l'autre guidant les mèches de cheveux bouclés entre les plaques brûlantes. Et inévitablement, je te vois, lui lisser patiemment les cheveux, et l'embrasser doucement la joue après cela.

Un cd commémoratif a faillit sortir, il y a de ça environ un mois, pour noël en fait. Et nous avons refusé. Nous nous sommes battus, vaillamment, parce que nous savions que si tu as refusé la même chose quand Bill est décédé, Tom, tu le refuserais pour toi aussi. A la place, un concert sur écran géant a été organisé au même moment dans plusieurs villes d'Europe. Paris. Marseille. Madrid. Lisbonne. Milan. Vienne. Genève. Orange. Bruxelles. Cologne. Londres. Le concert du Parc des Princes a été rediffusé, devant des milliers de fans. Et je crois, je suis sûr même, que je suis fier d'une chose : peut de fans on pleuré. Elles ont surtout chanté en cœur. Ca me fait mal de dire cela, certes, mais c'était le plus beau concert du groupe. Je suis tellement fier de cet instant, de ces mains levées, qui tapaient en rythme. Et je me souviens des frissons que j'ai ressentit quand l'horloge a annoncé les douze coups de minuit. Et mes larmes, et celles de Georg, alors que nous quittions cette année 2009 maudite, pour rentrer en 2010.

On dit que c'est en mourant que les gens deviennent des héros. Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes, des héros, je ne crois pas. Bien sur, on vous admire dans l'Europe entière, on admire votre amour « fraternel », on admire le talent dont vous faisiez preuve, on admire votre persistance et votre courage, votre volonté de vaincre alors que tellement de gens vous critiquaient. Oui, on vous admire, on vous aime. Mais qu'en est-il réellement ? Je me pose souvent la question. Est-ce que les fans, dont les chambres étaient entièrement tapissées de vous, ont-elles décidé d'aduler d'autres groupes ? Est-ce qu'elles parleront de vous à leurs enfants, leurs petits enfants ? Ou sont-elles simplement tristes, nostalgiques du bon vieux temps ? Gardent-elles cette tendresse pour vous, cette tendresse qui dans ses extrêmes frôlait l'hystérie ? Je ne sais pas, et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. C'est vrai quoi : ce serait tellement décevant, de me rendre compte de ce qu'elles sont. Elles ne font plus partie de notre vie, à Géo et moi. Elles ne sont qu'une couche de brouillard matinale qui s'évapore à mesure que le soleil accélère sa course dans le ciel. Oui, c'est cela. Ces années de groupe, de succès, sont le matin de notre vie. Et quand le brouillard se dissipe, il est temps de renoncer aux illusions que l'ont peut avoir.

Si le nouvel an c'est s'est bien passé, parce que nous avions réellement communié avec notre passé, nous avons en quelque sorte tiré une croix sur ce qui a été et ce qui ne sera plus jamais, Noël n'a pas été de tout repos, bien au contraire. Bien sur, Georg et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés d'une semelle de toute cette période. Certains journaux ont remarqué cela, et y vont de leur imagination certes fertile mais complètement ridicule, proposant des théories si peu réalistes, qu'elles me font inévitablement rire. Un peu jaune, je le reconnais. Je crois qu'un lien s'est formé entre lui et moi. Je parlais tout à l'heure de lien à la vie à la mort. Je crois en réalité qu'il y a une sorte de gémellité entre nous. C'est vraiment étrange d'ailleurs. On est toujours ensemble, et la distance nous fait mal. Quand l'un a mal, l'autre le sent. Et vice versa. D'après ma mère, c'est parce que nous avons peur de perdre l'autre, de perdre quelqu'un, une nouvelle fois. Parce que perdre Georg serait fatale pour moi. Bref.

Nous avons donc passé un Noël douloureux. Votre mère nous a littéralement suppliée de venir le passer chez vous. D'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre, elle n'en avait même pas parlé à Gordon … Bon sang, j'avais pensé que jamais plus je ne pourrais pleurer autant après votre mort. Mais là, c'était épouvantable. Elle est dans un état catastrophique. Un coup elle parle de vous avec tendresse, desespoir, avec tout l'amour d'une mère pour ses enfants, et la minute d'après, elle vous deteste pour votre amour, elle deteste que vous soyez mort. Elle n'a pas comprit ce que moi j'ai compris, ce que Georg a comprit. Et je crois bien que jamais elle ne le comprendra. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Nous avons donc eut droit à tous les albums photos ou vous figurez. Et croyez moi, 20 ans de photos, c'est long à regarder. Il y avait de tout : vous sur le pot, vous à la naissance, vous avec vos premières copines, ce qui soit dit en passant m'a bien fait rire, puisque vous aviez une copine pour deux, vous à l'école, vous en shooting photo pour le groupe, vous vous vous et encore vous. Et des anecdotes par ci, des anecdotes par là … Je crois que nous avons vidé le ballon d'eau chaude de la maison cette semaine là, et plus d'une fois.

Nous sommes finalement partis le plus rapidement possible, sitôt les cadeaux ouverts. Une bise, les valises dans le coffre, et en route pour la maison.

J'avoue que je suis un peu à cours de choses à raconter. Oui, je sais, vous devez vous dire : quoi ? Déjà ? Et bien oui, déjà. J'ai eu des propositions pour intégrer un groupe, Georg aussi, mais nous avons refusé. Nous avons parlé rapidement d'ouvrir une école de musique – guitare, batterie, piano, basse, chant – dans laquelle les adolescents à problème ou laissés à la rue seraient prioritaires. La musique pour le salut. C'est notre phrase, et elle nous a toujours permit de vivre l'instant présent. Nous avons fait plusieurs demandes, quelques démarches. Et pour le moment, nous avons été recalés, parce qu'il nous faudrait contacter les services sociaux, les juges aux affaires familiales, les lycées, les collèges éventuellement. Trouver des professeurs de talent, qui aient autre chose à proposer que des cours de musique fades et ennuyeux. Oui, c'est un projet qui nous tiendrait réellement à cœur. Et cette école vous serait dédiée. Je sais à quel point tu as appris la musique en dehors des normes, Tom, et nous voulons montrer que ce qui compte, c'est la musique, la vie qu'elle nous donne, son don de communication, et surtout, la passion qu'elle nous insuffle. Je sais aussi à quel point tu as été critiqué, parce que tu n'avais pas suivit des cours, comme traditionnellement. Mais à aucun moment nous n'avons été un groupe traditionnel. Nous ne sommes pas des gens traditionnels, nous voulons le progrès, et ce progrès là ne pourrait mener qu'à quelque chose de positif.

C'est notre seul vrai projet. Evidemment, il signifierait une boite de production privée, rattachée à l'école, mais pourquoi pas ? Tout le staff du groupe est prêt à nous suivre, ou du moins la plupart. Jenny elle, notre chère maquilleuse, a quitté l'équipe dès que possible. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à toi, Bill, de toute façon. J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir lui dire la nature de tes relations avec Tom tiens …

Au final, si la tristesse est là, si la mélancolie des deux anges que vous étiez et que vous êtes à présent plus que jamais ne nous quittera jamais, la vie continue. Nous avons un projet, que nous mènerons à bout, et que nous réussirons. Nous le ferons pour vous, et pour nous aussi.

Nous ne cessons pas de vivre l'instant, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, avec une telle sincérité, entièrement, presque avec innocence. Je ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve, mais une chose est sûre : je compte bien la baiser un maximum avant qu'elle ne décide de me baiser.

Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Je ne réécrirai plus dans ce journal. Mais qu'importe. Je ne vous oublierai pas pour autant. Je vous aime, à la vie à la mort. La vie vous a quitté, alors vous vivrez à travers Georg et moi. Non, bien sur, nos vies restent nos vie, mais une part de vous reste en nous. Et jamais elle ne nous quittera. Du moins je l'espère. Tellement.

Il n'y a pas de fin tant que le mot « fin » n'est pas inscrit.

_Fin._

Gustav S.

* * *

Voilà une fic de finie. Je l'ai postée ici comme OS, alors que je l'avais postée comme une fic sur skyblog. Je compte sur vous pour me dire si la poster en une seule fois était une bonne idée. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Estelle.

* * *


End file.
